Aishiteru, Taichou
by chryssa
Summary: Selamat, Taichou. Kau telah memenangkan hatiku. Membuatku berotasi dengan kau sebagai pusatnya. Aishiteru... Ichimaru-taichou. Gin/Kira. For Bleach Vivariation Festival.


Akhirnya, UKK selesai! Yuhuu~ bisa aktif lagi XD

Ini fic canon Bleach pertama saya. Saya sebenarnya kurang pede publish fic bleach canon. Jadi, saya mohon kritik sarannya (._.)

Saya pakai pai GinKira. Why? Karena Gin merupakan (mantan) **Taichou Divisi 3** sedangkan Kira merupakan **Fukutaichou Divisi 3. **Jadi mereka sudah termasuk **HeadXSubordinate**. Alasan yang lebih pribadi sebenarnya karena pair ini belum ada di FBI, padahal di fandom English banyak T_T

And, so reader! Happy reading

count word: 2,354. Sisanya ocehan saya :D

**WARNING**: **Canon** with **alternate reality**, possible **Out Of Character**, **shounen-ai,**** death chara, **author obsession.

* * *

_Hikaru's proudly present..._

**Aishiteru, Taichou**

**.**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**written by:**

**Hikaru Ryuuzaki  
**

**

* * *

**

_I was blown away, what could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sence._

_You are taking away everything._

_What can I do without?_

_

* * *

_

Kira Izuru, meraih selembar kertas baru dari tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Timbunan pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, sebagai kewajibannya. Kewajiban seorang _Sanbantai _Fu_kutaichou. _Lelah, dia menatap nanar pada paperwork yang nyaris tidak terurus sejak kepergian sang _taichou _dari divisi yang bersangkutan.

Pergi?

Tentu saja. Seisi _Soul Society _sudah mengetahu perihal tiga t_aichou _yang berkhianat itu. Salah satunya; Ichimaru Gin, sang Sanbantai _Taichou_. Mantan atasan Izuru.

Menghela nafas, Izuru kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya—sebuah kewajiban seorang fukutaichou. Meski menyelesaikan pekerjaan seorang diri seperti ini tidaklah mudah. Apalagi, tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

Biasanya, dia hanya membantu sang taichou menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Kali ini, dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian. Cukup melelahkan—dan agak membosankan. Sementara para Shinigami lain sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk _winter war_, dia justru terjebak di antara tumpukan _paperwork _sialan ini.

"_Sumimasen.._."

Sebuah suara lembut milik seorang gadis, membuat pemuda _blonde_ itu berhenti sejenak dari pekerjaannya. Dia menoleh ke arah pintu yang kini telah terbuka.

Seorang gadis manis, dengan rambut hitam dicepol yang tampak rapi, berdiri di ambang pintu—menunggu dipersilakan masuk oleh sang empunya ruangan. Sepasang mata hazel miliknya menatap Izuru dengan tatapan meminta maaf yang sulit diartikan. Kedua tangannya membawa tumpukan kertas—paperwork yang harus dikerjakan. Lencana berukir kanji lima, dengan lambang Lily of Valley terpasang di lengan kirinya. Gobantai Fukutaichou, Hinamori Momo.

"Kira-kun, gomen. Aku sudah mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada jawaban," lanjut sang Gobantai Fukutaichou.

Izuru menggeleng. "Tak apa," ucapnya singkat. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan lebih dari dua kata itu.

"Aku cuma mengantarkan ini," Momo meletakkan tumpukan kertas yang dia bawa di atas meja.

Meja kerja yang memang sudah dipenuhi paperwork itu, bertambah sesak dengan kertas-kertas baru dari Momo.

Izuru hanya menatap pasrah pada tumpukan kertas itu. Kalau dia tahu akan begini jadinya, dia tak akan mau menjadi fukutaichou.

"Permisi, Kira-kun," ucap Momo lagi, diiringi suara debam pintu yang tertutup.

Namun, Izuru masih sempat mendengar Hinamori bergumam pelan sebelum pintunya benar-benar tertutup. Gumamnya terdengar seperti; "Berantakan sekali ruangan ini."

Mendengar kata-kata Momo, Izuru memandang berkeliling. Momo benar, ruangan ini tampak berantakan—ralat! Bukan hanya berantakan, melainkan sangat berantakan.

Kertas-kertas berserakan tidak pada tempatnya, cangkir kotor bekas teh yang belum dicuci, beberapa botol sake serta tempat sampah yang entah sudah berapa minggu tidak dibuang isinya.

Rasanya, lebih pantas disebut kapal pecah dibanding kantor.

Entah sudah berapa lama, keadaan kantor Sanbantai sekacau ini. Izuru—yang bahkan setiap hari menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini—juga tak tahu, kapan dan bagaimana pastinya kantor Sanbantai berubah menjadi kapal pecah. Mungkin, sejak pengkhiatan ketiga taichou itu. Lebih spesifiknya, sejak seorang Ichimaru Gin tak lagi menjabat sebagai Sanbantai Taichou.

Ichimaru Gin, Sanbantai Taichou—sekarang sudah jadi mantan Taichou—yang sekarang telah berubah statusnya menjadi seorang pengkhianat.

Ichimaru Gin. Taichou yang terkenal dengan _fox face_-nya, serta senyum khas yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Ichimaru Gin.

Taichou yang diam-diam dicintainya.

Cinta?

Ya, cinta. Mungkin, itulah nama perasaan yang selama ini terpendam di dasar hati seorang Kira Izuru. Sebuah perasaan yang tak terkatakan pada sang Taichou.

Mungkin, karena sesuatu bernama cinta jugalah yang membuatnya rela mengangkat Wabisuke, untuk menahan Tobiume milik Hinamori Momo demi melindungi Taichou-nya. Padahal, Hinamori adalah salah satu teman terdekatnya.

Itu bukanlah loyalitas seorang fukutaichou pada taichounya. Bukan... Melainkan sebuah perasaan yang lebih dalam.

Mungkin, sesuatu yang rumit dan abstrak bernama cinta itu.

Rumit?

Ya, rumit. Karena cinta sulit diuraikan, nyaris tak bisa dijelaskan. Bahkan, terkadang diragukan eksistensinya.

Abstrak?

Tentu saja. Karena, cinta tidak berwujud, tak berbentuk dan tidak dapat disentuh. Namun dapat dirasakan.

Lalu, apakah cinta juga yang membuat seorang Kira Izuru berkali-kali menatap pada meja tempat Gin biasanya berada setiap dia memasuki kantor Sanbantai? Berharap sang Taichou berambut perak itu duduk di sana, mengerjakan paperwork dengan senyumnya yang biasa tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Ah, ya. Dia merindukan Gin. Izuru mengakui, dia merindukan sang Taichou. Dia ingin melihat senyum rubah sang Taichou. Dia ingin mendengar suara Ichimaru-taichounya menyuruh mengerjakan paperwork atau membuatkan teh.

Namun, itu hanya penggalan kisah masa lalu. Kepingan memori berharga milik Kira Izuru.

Dia sadar, Ichimaru-taichou tidak akan kembali ke Seireitei. Meski terkadang dia berharap Gin akan pulang, Gin akan kembali ke Soul Society. Gin akan kembali menjadi Sanbantai Taichou, menjadi atasannya.

Tapi, itu hanya sebatas harapan. Hanya angan yang tak mungkin mampu dia raih. Karena telah tampak dengan jelas, Gin berkhianat.

Namun, apa Izuru tahu, sebagai apa Gin menganggapnya?

Jika dipikirkan lagi, maka di tahu betul, Gin hanya menganggapnya sebagai bawahan, sebagai fukutaichou. Hanya saja, Izuru yang terbawa perasaannya terlampau jauh.

Izuru tahu dan mengerti, bagi sang Taichou dia hanya seorang fukutaichou. Tidak lebih. Karena, pada dasarnya hubungan mereka hanya sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Taichou dan Fukutaichou.

Dia mengerti, mengapa Hinamori begitu tidak percaya bahwa Aizen berkhianat. Dia juga tidak bisa begitu saja mempercayai kalau Ichimaru-taichou berkhianat.

KLEK!

Pintu kantor Divisi Tiga kembali terbuka untuk kedua kalinya dalam hari itu.

Seorang pemuda berambut gelap, dengan tato 69 terukir di pipinya masuk ke dalam kantor. Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaichou Divisi Sembilan.

"Sudah kuketuk pintunya, tapi kau tak menjawab," ucapnya ketika melihat Izuru yang tampak kaget. "Mungkin saja kau pingsan di dalam."

Izuru tersenyum hambar—sedikit dipaksakan. "Ada apa kau kemari? Jangan bilang kau cuma mau membawakan paperwork!"

"Tidak! Hanya ingin mengajak temanku minum sake. Matsumoto yang traktir," jawab Hisagi.

Izuru menggeleng. Kemudian menjawab dengan nada datar, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku banyak pekerjaan."

Hisagi menatap Izuru, bingung. Tidak biasanya pemuda pirang itu memikirkan pekerjaan yang bertumpuk. Lagipula, apa salahnya bersantai sejenak tanpa memikirkan paperwork yang menumpuk?

Mungkin pemuda blonde itu sedang dilanda stres, lantaran ditinggalkan begitu saja dengan pekerjaan bertumpuk oleh sang taichou.

"Yah, tidak masalah kalau kau tak mau..." ucap Hisagi lagi, sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. "Tapi, datang saja kalau kau berubah pikiran."

Izuru tidak menjawab, atau malah tidak mendengar kata-kata Hisagi. Mungkin, dia juga tidak sadar Hisagi sudah melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit ini.

Sepasang kristal biru terang miliknya kembali menekuni kertas di hadapannya, meski sebenarnya bukan paperwork ataupun ajakan minum Hisagi yang terpatri di neuron otaknya.

Melainkan...

Senyum rubah sang (mantan) Taichou.

Huh, rasanya, semakin hari dia semakin gila saja. Seperti tak ada ruang lagi bagi hal-hal selain mantan taichou itu dalam setiap neuron otaknya. Terkadang, benaknya diselimuti imajinasi liar tentang Ichimaru Gin, yang tersenyum padanya. Terasa begitu nyata. Delusi liar yang mampu melumpuhkan sistem otaknya, merapuhkan logikanya.

Mungkin, dia memang terlalu obsesif...

* * *

_I will try to do it right this time around._

_It is not over._

_But apart of me is dead._

_This love is killing me._

_But, you are stil the only one_.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin, menatap tirai biru gelap yang menyelubungi Las Noches melalui jendela kamarnya. Bulan sabit bersinar indah dalam kemilau peraknya. Langit biru gelap, bersih tanpa taburan bintang—begitulah adanya di Las Noches, hanya kanvas langit tanpa lukisan bintang.

Namun, bukan langit tanpa bintang, berhias bulan sabit yang ada dalam benaknya. Melainkan wajah seorang Fukutaichou.

Fukutaichou?

Ya, seorang fukutaichou yang cukup dekat dengannya. Tapi, bukan fukutaichou cantik berambut pirang strawberry dari Divisi Sepuluh itu. Melainkan fukutaichou yang lain.

Fukutaichou tampan, dengan rambut pirang sebahu dari divisinya sendiri, Kira Izuru. Fukutaichou muda yang mungkin sekarang sedang stres mengerjakan paperwork yang dia tinggalkan begitu saja—tanpa tanggung jawab—sambil mengutuk mantan taichounya.

Gin tak peduli. Toh, bukan hal itu yang dia pikirkan. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya.

Entah kenapa, belakangan ini dia selalu teringat akan Izuru. Terutama, saat Izuru melindunginya dari sabetan zanpakutou milik Hinamori Momo. Dia merasa Izuru memiliki motif lain—sesuatu yang lebih dari sekadar loyalitas seorang fukutaichou pada taichounya.

Atau, mungkin Gin yang berpikir terlalu jauh. Tak mungkin, Izuru memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapnya. Bukankah dia tampak menyukai Gobantai Fukutaichou—Hinamori Momo—itu? Meski dia terpaksa mengangkat zanpakutou miliknya untuk menahan Tobiume milik gadis bercepol itu, atas nama loyalitas pada atasan.

Atasan?

Ah, ya. Gin baru ingat, dia dulunya mantan atasan Izuru. Pasti, bagi pemuda blonde itu dia hanya seorang atasan, yang harus dia hormati dan dia segani. Bukan yang lain. Tak mungkin Izuru memiliki perasaan itu. Toh, hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas taichou dan fukutaichou.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, pemuda kurus berambut perak itu mulai berpikir; untuk apa di pusing memikirkan semua itu? Dia sudah memiliki segalanya di Hueco Mundo, tak perlu lagi memikirkan mantan fukutaichounya.

Lagipula...

"Sebaiknya, kau tutup jendelanya, Gin. Angin malam tak baik untuk kesehatan." Sebuah suara berat milik seseorang, memutus lamunannya.

Ichimaru Gin menoleh. Mata sipitnya seketika melebar, melihat siapa yang baru saja menegurnya. Menampakkan sepasang kristal biru kehijauan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Penguasa Las Noches, Sousuke Aizen berdiri di depan pintu kamar Gin yang tertutup. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk kemari. Padahal, Gin yakin sudah mengunci pintunya.

Aizen Sousuke, menatapnya tajam. Bola mata cokelatnya seakan mampu menembusnya, seperti sinar X-ray yang mampu memperlihatkan organ dalam tubuh manusia.

Gin balas memandang Aizen, kemudian berucap, "Ah, Aizen-sama..."

Lagipula, dia sudah memiliki Aizen di sini.

_

* * *

I have taken all I can take._

_And I can not wait._

_We are wasting to much time._

_Being strong, holding on.

* * *

_

**Winter War...**

_Gotei _13 telah jatuh.

Mereka kalah telak dari pasukan Aizen. Mereka tak mampu lagi melawan, dengan jumlah shinigami yang semakin menipis serta reiatsu yang semakin lama, semakin melemah.

_Skak mat._

Berakhir sudah.

Tak ada lagi harapan. Bahkan, sekadar harapan kecil untuk terus mampu bernafas beberapa jam mendatang.

Kira Izuru, membuka matanya. Pandangan matanya buram. Nafasnya memburu. Kepalanya pening—mungkin terbentur ketika dia jatuh. Rasa sakit mendera tubuhnya.

Sepasang kristal biru itu menjelajah sekitarnya, mencoba menemukan sesuatu. Namun, yang tertangkap oleh retinanya hanya pasir, tak ada yang lain. Hanya hamparan pasir luas _Hueco Mundo._

Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Bahkan, hollow kecilpun sama sekali tidak tampak keberadaannya. Tentu saja, tak ada satupun shinigami di tempat ini—kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Izuru mencoba berdiri. Namun, dia bahkan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Dia meraih Wabisuke, tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. Kepalanya masih berputar, matanya berkunang-kunang. Mungkin, dia harus menemui Unohana-taichou setelah ini.

Kalau...

Dia bisa selamat. Jika dia mampu keluar dari lautan pasir tak berujung ini. Jika dia mampu bertahan sebelum rieatsunya habis, dan dia berubah menjadi partikel debu.

Memikirkan hal itu, membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Apakah mereka masih bertahan? Apakah mereka masih berjuang? Berapa orang yang telah gugur?

Hati kecilnya mengatakan, mereka masih bertahan. Mereka—Juusan Gotei—masih berjuang. Namun, akal sehatnya membantah semua itu. Dia menyaksikan, bagaimana teman-temannya dibantai dan dihabisi di depan matanya.

Serta, bagaimana dirinya sendiri nyaris tewas.

Perlahan, dia merasakan rieatsu yang tidak asing mendekat ke arahnya. Rieatsu yang sangat dia kenal.

'Tidak mungkin!' pikirnya.

Dia menajamkan penglihatannya, tampak sesosok pria tinggi namun kurus berjalan ke arahnya. Jubah putihnya berkibar tertiup angin. Rambut perak dengan semburat keunguannya berkilau, seiring senyumnya terkembang semakin lebar di wajahnya.

Ichimaru Gin.

"Ta-taichou..." Dia berbisik parau. Ketakukan, terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Kira-kun, apa kau tidak merindukan Ichimaru-taichou?" gadis bercepol itu-Hinamori Momo-bertanya pada si pemuda pirang.

Izuru menatap Hinamori Momo. Namun, dia bergeming. Tidak menjawab. Batinnya berkecamuk. Otaknya sibuk memikirkan jawaban apa yang pantas dia lontarkan.

Melihat Izuru tidak menjawab, Hinamori beralih pada pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kanan Izuru. Pemuda bertato 69 di pipinya. Hisagi Shuuhei.

"Kalau Hisagi-senpai?" gadis itu bertanya lagi.

Hisagi meneguk minumannya, lalu menjawab, "Aku memang merindukan Taichou-ku. Tapi, orang yang berkhianat pada Soul Society bukanlah seorang Taichou."

Hinamori menunduk. Sepasang mata hazelnya becek oleh genangan air mata. Sambil terisak, dia berbisik lirih, "A-aku berharap dia tak pernah pergi..."

Izuru terdiam. Dia tahu pasti, kepada siapa—Hinamori atau Hisagi—dia lebih setuju. Tentu saja, bukan pada Hisagi.

**FLASHBACK END

* * *

**

"Apa kabar, Kira-kun?" Gin menyeringai. "Kalau melihat keadaanmu sekarang—" dia melirik Izuru yang dipenuhi memar, "—sepertinya tidak baik, ya?"

Izuru tidak menjawab. Dia menggenggam Wabisuke lebih erat. Kali ini, dia berhadapan dengan Taic—bukan! Tapi pengkhianat itu.

"Sayang sekali, Kira-kun. Kau bertemu denganku, jika tidak, mungkin kau punya kesempatan hidup lebih lama..." Gin, beringsut mendekat. Shinshou telah siap di tangan kanannya.

Izuru terkesiap. Dia tak menyangka, mantan taichounya akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Namun, mengingat apa yang dilakukan Aizen pada Hinamori, tak menutup kemungkinan Gin melakukan hal yang sama padanya—mungkin lebih.

Toh, dia bukan lagi seorang Taichou. Sekarang, dia sudah menjadi musuh.

Namun, dalam hati Izuru, Ichimaru Gin, tetaplah orang yang dia cintai.

"A-apa yang—Aaargh!" belum sempat dia menyelesaikan satu kalimat, Shinsou telah tertancap di perutnya.

Cairan eritrosit merah mengalir keluar dari lukanya. Tetesnya mengotori butiran pasir di tempat mereka berpijak. Wabisuke terlepas dari genggamannya.

Setengah tidak percaya, dia menatap Gin. Sebagian dirinya menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Berharap ini cuma ilusi, atau, hanya sekadar mimpi.

Ya, mimpi. Sebentar lagi dia pasti terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di Divisi Empat, dengan Unohana-taichou yang sedang merawat lukanya.

Akan tetapi, jika ini mimpi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Bau anyir darah yang menguar ke udara. Dan, Ichimaru Gin, tampak begitu nyata.

Izuru roboh, menghantam pasir lembut Hueco Mundo. Darah mengalir lebih deras dari lukanya.

Sakit. Robekan di perutnya terasa sakit dan perih. Namun, hatinya lebih sakit. Percikan rasa sakit yang asing membuncah di dadanya. Mencabik hatinya.

Beginikah rasanya, ketika kau orang yang kaucintai akan membunuhmu? Kenapa sesakit ini?

"_Do-doushita_?" tanya Kira terbata-bata.

"Gomen, Kira-kun. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku." Gin berbisik. "Meski aku tak mau melakukannya. Aku terpaksa."

Terpaksa? Apa maksud perkataannya?

Izuru memandang Gin. Saat itu, mata Gin terbuka. Kristal shappire milik Izuru, beradu dengan kristal turqouise milik Gin. Izuru, mencoba mencari kebenaran di sana. Namun, dia tak menemukan apapun. Tak ada kesungguhan ataupun kebohongan. Hanya ada kehampaan, kekosongan.

Kosong...

Seperti itukah Gin, sejak meninggalkan _Soul Society_?

Izuru tak tahu. Dan tak akan pernah tahu. Karena, sepersekian detik kemudian, dia merasakan Shinsou kembali menebas tubuhnya.

Darah yang mengalir semakin deras. Menodai _hakama _hitamnya. Pandangan matanya semakin lama semakin gelap. Detak jantungnya semakin melemah, nafasnya terasa berat dan pendek. Dia tak mungkin lagi bertahan. Tidak, dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"_Sayonara,_ Kira-kun."

Hanya itu kata-kata terakhir yang mampu dia dengar dari bibir Gin.

_**Selamat, **_**Taichou**_**. Kau telah memenangkan hatiku. Membuatku berotasi dengan kau sebagai pusatnya. **_**Aishiteru...**_** Ichimaru-**_**taichou**_**.**_

Kira Izuru, menghela nafas berat. Pandangan matanya semakin buram, kemudian menghitam.

"_Aishiteru, Taichou.._."

Hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya hancur menjadi partikel debu.

Pada akhirnya, sang _Taichou_lah yang menghabisi _Fukutaichou_-nya sendiri. Dengan tangannya sendiri, dengan _zanpakutou_-nya sendiri. Tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sang _Fukutaichou_ untuk mengatakan perasaannya.

Namun, apakah sang _Taichou_ menyadari, betapa hampanya dia tanpa _fukutaichou_nya?

**-fin-**

**

* * *

**

Aih, endingnya abal sekali dan terkesan memaksa TwT. Ada yang setuju? Silakan sampaikan semua lewat review.

Special thanks to: **Sesil-kun**, atas pic GinKira-nya. Benar-benar membuatku terkesan, meski Kira jadi kelihatan mirip Deidara XD *plak!*

Sudahlah, saya hanya butuh review sekarang :D


End file.
